An Eye for an Eye
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: A challenge for Nightclan to earn my rank. Review if you would like more! Fangheart and Fernsky have a little encounter... One-shot


AN- This is for a challenge! Review if you like!

* * *

An Eye for an Eye

Storm clouds floated above the small clearing where two clans battled for their lives. And how did this happen? It all started over a stupid rivalry and dry creek bed.

A dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front fangs lunged at dark calico she-cat apprentice. His green eyes were narrowed in the fading moon light. The she-cat crouched and waited for him to land. Blood dripped from many places on her body and her ears were torn.

He landed heavily as she dodged. A snarl tore through the she-cat's throat as she turned and grabbed his scruff harshly. He yelped in pain struggled to get to his feet.

"Ha, Fangheart, you're so weak. Snakeclan is so weak." She spat, and shoved him away with her back paws. He landed heavily, ignoring the battle around him. He struggled shakily to his paws and glared at her.

"Fernsky," He growled, his dark claws sliding out. She saw them glinting but she would not be wavered. "Ashclan does not belong in the forest." He snarled lunging at her. He sank his fangs deep into her shoulder and she yowled, hitting his stomach with her back paws and with a heave shoved him off.

He landed easily and turned around to face her. His eyes glinting and locking with her blue ones.

"Snakeclan doesn't belong on the moor either." She hissed and then with her unsheathed claws came crashing out of nowhere across his face. Pain rocketed through his face and body and he let out a scream of pain and fell backward.

He slammed his eyes shut as it shot through his brain and he collapsed from it. He finally struggled open his eyes, well eye. He tried desperately to get his left eye open. He panicked and he couldn't get it open. He barred his long fangs. Through his one good eye he glared at Fernsky, ignoring the pain that was on his face.

Fernsky stared at him; shock was evident on her face. Her paw was drenched with blood that had sprayed when she had scratched him.

Fury exploded from within him and he decided to return the favor, "An eye for an eye, Fernsky!" He snarled, his claws unfurling and leaped. She barely dodged and his claws raked across her face, four long scratches across her once pretty face. She turned to glare at him through the blood dripping in her eyes. They both glared at each other before both clans called for a retreat.

"This is not over, Fernsky." He snarled before turning and leaving with Snakeclan and vanishing into the forest.

* * *

Seasons Later

Fangstar led Snakeclan towards the gathering, the grudge he still had against Ashclan boiled deep within him and he glared at Fernstar as he padded into the clearing. She was sitting on the High Rock glaring down at him too.

"Fangstar," Gorge feather meowed, nudging his shoulder. He turned to look at the beautiful golden tabby, "Try not to start another fight." She meowed before parting to go talk to Redfur, a Rabbitclan cat.

He shook his head and smirked, his mate was insufferable. He padded up to the high rock and leaped up giving a nod to the oldest leader, Rabbitstar. Her once dark tabby pelt was now spotted with gray. He gave a nod to Lilystar of Branchclan and Salmonstar of Lavaclan. Finally he turned to Fernstar; the four scars across her face reminded him of the battle and fury once again boiled over.

"Fernstar." He said, the disgust was ever present in his voice.

"Fangstar." She spat back, her ears to her head.

"Both of you stop it." Rabbitstar growled, "This rivalry between the clans is unnatural. The clans are supposed to have rivalries but this is really stupid." She snorted glaring at both the young leaders.

"Rabbitstar, what she did to me is irreversible." Fangstar snapped, the clans below had gone silent to listen the fight.

"What he did to me is irreversible." Fernstar growled, turning to glare at Fangstar.

"You both are young and still hold stupid rivalries." Salmonstar meowed and padded forward to be seen from behind Lilystar. He had horrible scar down the side of his leg, making him unable to walk or run for long distances without getting tired and in pain.

"Jaggedstar did this to me, yet do I hold a grudge against his mate or his clan. No, it happened in a battle. Things happen, get over it." He meowed and stretched his legs out.

"You wouldn't understand! I am half-blind!" Fangstar growled.

"And I can't walk, you can still serve your clan, but I cannot." Salmonstar meowed and glared at the both young leaders.

"End this rivalry now before both clans are destroyed."


End file.
